


Wish Upon A Star

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [17]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any sci-fi, any +/ any, When you wish upon a star / Makes no difference who you are / Anything your heart desires / Will come to you</i> - John tries to teach Ronon and Teyla about wishing on stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Star

"How do you wish on a star?" Ronon asked.  
  
John, cleaning his gun, looked up and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Amita was singing about it the other day. 'When you wish upon a star something something. Anything your heart desires will come to you.'" Ronon was sharpening one of his knives.  
  
Teyla said, "Amita has a lovely singing voice and sings often. I hope she finds Scooby Dooby Doo one day."  
  
John made a choking noise that was him cutting off a laugh.  
  
Ronon raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to share the joke.  
  
"I'm sure Amita will find Scooby one day," John said hastily. "As for wishing on stars, it's not that hard. You just pick a star - usually a shooting star, and when you see it, you close your eyes and make a wish."  
  
"I thought that was what you did with candles on your birthday cake." Teyla frowned.  
  
"Well, yes, that too." John fumbled for a more thorough explanation.  
  
Ronon and Teyla exchanged looks. Amita was better at explaining these sorts of things.  
  
"There's also a rhyme," John offered. He cleared his throat and recited, " _Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight_. And then, you know, you make your wish."  
  
"Do you say it out loud, unlike the birthday wish?" Teyla asked.  
  
"Um...I don't think there's a hard and fast rule about it," John said.  
  
Ronon looked at him. "What do you wish for?"  
  
"Not the same thing every time." John shrugged. "When I was a kid I wished for stupid things. Toys. Games. Whatever."  
  
"And now?" Teyla asked.  
  
John stared down at his hands. "I haven't wished on a star in a long time."


End file.
